1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an x-ray diagnostic apparatus for mammography examinations of the type having a support arm which in one bearing is supported so as to pivot around a substantially horizontal axis, and with which an x-ray source, an x-ray receiver and a compression device are connected, such that the x-ray source, the x-ray receiver and the compression device can be mutually pivoted with the support arm around the horizontal axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray diagnostic apparatus of the above type is specified in European Application 0 370 089. This x-ray diagnostic apparatus has a support arm that can be pivoted around a horizontal axis, a compression device for a female breast disposed on the support arm. Furthermore, a frame on which an x-ray source and an x-ray receiver are arranged opposite one another is connected with the support arm. The frame can be displaced in guides in a straight line relative to the support arm and the compression device, such that enlarged exposures of a breast compressed with the compression device are enabled. The pivot axis is disposed relative to the compression device such that is essentially aligned with the central breast axis of the compressed female breast. X-ray exposures of a compressed breast can thereby be acquired from various directions by means of mutual pivoting of the x-ray source, the x-ray receiver and the compression device around the horizontal axis, without having to significantly shift the patient.
An x-ray diagnostic apparatus for mammography examinations is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,565 wherein a frame provided with an x-ray source and an x-ray receiver is disposed on a support arm that can be pivoted around a horizontal axis and can be pivoted relative to a compression device in order to be able to acquire x-ray exposures from various directions of a compressed breast that is held stationary. The mutual pivoting of the x-ray source and the x-ray receiver around the compression device that is stationary relative to the x-ray source and the x-ray receiver during x-ray exposures enables acquisition of spatial information of tissue to be examined in the compressed breast for the implementation of a biopsy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,828 discloses positioning an x-ray source of an x-ray diagnostic apparatus for tomosynthesis for mammography examinations such that it can be pivoted around a horizontal axis while the x-ray receiver remains stationary. Slice images of a compressed breast can be generated in this manner using 2D x-ray projections acquired from different directions.
A disadvantage of these known x-ray diagnostic apparatuses for mammography examinations is that they are designed for special examination methods, and thus only limited adjustments of the component relative to one another are possible.